Odio
by Prixychan
Summary: ONE SHOT el porque Yorichan odia a Kaname


**Titulo: Odio**

**Personajes Yori/kaname**

**Disclaimer: VK ni sus personajes no me pertenecen… todos son de la propiedad de Mino-sensei**

**Advertencia: no es un pairing, de hecho Kaname y Yori no pegan ni con moco… solo es el prologo de el fic que estoy escribiendo llamado ****Entre lobos y vampiros**** y como se que Yori odia a Kaname este es porque. Otra cosa no odio a Kaname así que Kaname Fans no me odien… **

**Ahora disfruten de la lectura**

_**Odio**_

El frío me calaba los huesos, en aquel tenebroso bosque solo se escuchaba el castañar de mis dientes y la pesada respiración de aquel hermoso pero aterrador lobo que estaba frente a mi, por alguna extraña razón yo no tenía miedo de esa criatura, de hecho me sentía muy segura con él. Mi miedo era por otra cosa, algo más aterrador que me seguía, temblé como una hoja y miré al plateado lobo cuya expresiones se iban volviendo más fiera a la medida que el horroroso monstruo venía hacia mi, cerré los ojos cuando el lobo se abalanzó sobre mí.

Me desperté mojada por el frió sudor que recorría mi cuerpo, trague pesado y gire la cabeza para encontrarme durmiendo a Yuki en la cama contigua, seguramente había llegado hace un rato, desde que la clase nocturna se había adherido a la academia, Yuki y su hermano adoptivo Kiryuu kun eran los prefectos y vigilaban que ninguna chica de la clase diurna se escapara de su cuarto para ver a esas hermosas personas, que por algo extraño yo no confiaba en ellos. Lentamente salí de mi cama, en silencio me puse mis zapatillas, tome una chaqueta y salí a las afueras de mi dormitorio.

La luna llena brillaba en todo sus esplendor, me sentía tan fascinada con esta como aterrada, era hermosa si, pero también imponente y desde pequeña me habían dicho que la luna era la más poderosa de todos los dioses, aunque cabe decir que jamás eh creído en todas las cosas que desde niña se me inculcaron, pero compartía el mismo respeto pero la naturaleza que mis padres y hermanos. Con seguridad y sigilo me acerque al pequeño lago artificial que había en la Academia Cross.

_Sayo chan… recuerda cuando la luna este en su punto más alto, verás tu verdadera forma_- me había dicho mi abuela una vez, jamás entendí el porque de aquellas palabras, me sonreí al recordarla, mi abuela había sido una guía en mi vida… volví a mirar la luna, quien me bañaba completamente con su luz, era extraño pero ella me hacía recordar a mi abuela, como el lobo de mis sueños me hacían recordar a mi querido hermano Ariashi.

¿Qué haces aquí?- sentí que una voz masculina preguntaba a mi espalda, con terror giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Kuran Kaname.

Nada- respondí rápidamente mirándole a los ojos, los cuales me recordaron a Yuki, de hecho ahora que me fijaba bien tenían un aire bastante parecido, sin embargo el me miraba extraño creí notar un color rojo en sus ojos.

¿Tú eres amiga de Yuki?- me pregunto con la voz ronca yo solo asentí, en sus facciones vi una mueca de asco casi imperceptible, sin embargo yo soy demasiado observadora para que algo así se pase de largo.

¿Qué pasa contigo?- le pregunte sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de mí, sentí adentro de mí como si algo quisiera salir.

Eres un ser despreciable, un monstruo… tú y los tuyos deberían morir de una vez por todas… son escoria- soltó con verdadera repugnancia, esta vez mi ira no se contenía cerré los puños contra la tierra, cada palabra de ese hombre hacían crecer en mi un instinto asesino que no sabía que poseía, mi respiración se hacía pesada, ese sujeto por más que sea no tenía ningún derecho de hablar así de mi, ni de ninguno de mi familia, él no nos conocía para insultarnos así.

Debería matarte ahora mismo….- siguió insultándome, no podía aguantarlo más

Basta- solté con un grito, sentí mi voz ronca como la de un perro, me levante del suelo con un aura de furia arrolladora, mis sentidos estaban más agudos, de hecho podía sentir un par de pasos a lo lejos, el aroma de Yuki en nuestra habitación y ahora la noche parecía día.

No tienes el derecho de hablar así de mi….- empecé a hablar, vi como el me sonreía cínico.

Te acercas a Yuki y mueres- me dijo como si ni siquiera quisiera escuchar mis palabras, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no se como pero en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a él, le di una bofetada que lo arrojo bastante lejos de mí.

Tú no me das ordenes- cada vez mi voz estaba más raposa y sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar.

Maldita perra- susurro por lo bajo, note como su cara se desfiguraba y sus colmillos crecían sus ojos eran rojos sangre, cuando iba a atacarme se escucho la firme voz del director Cross.

Kaname detente- el aludida paro en saco y miró al papá de Yuki quien lucía mas serio que de costumbre, toda la furia que sentía desapareció y con ello la agudeza de mis sentidos, luego todo se volvió negro.

Desperté esa mañana como de costumbre más temprano que Yuki, me sentía raro como si hubiera olvidado algo la noche anterior me vestí y fui a clases cuando creí ver a Kuran Kaname… sin saber porque me sentí enojada, tal vez era por el egocentrismo que el desataba por los poros y aún si conocerlos lo odiaba.

**FIN**

**Pues hasta aquí el ONE shot, creo que es obvio que a yori-chan le borraron la memoria =P se que es un poco OOC pero en mi fic ****Entre lobos y Vampiros**** enteran por Kaname sama perdió el control así. Así que hasta el próximo mes cuando suba mi primer capitulo de dicho fic. Besos a todos y dejen Review… ya que review=oxigeno –**

**Arigataou y nos vemos! **


End file.
